Turning Back Time
by sleeping-slytherins
Summary: When Draco gets dosed in a de-aging potion it's up to Hermione to watch over him until he reaches his real age. Will Hermione's feelings grow for the small blonde, or the will the job be more difficult then expected. Dramione, oneshot.


**Hello there! this is a quick de-aging fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Turning Back Time**

"Hello! My name's Draco Malfoy! What's your name?" A small toddler asked.

'Oh shit!' Hermione inwardly groaned. She knew she was going to be blamed for this disaster, but it truly was Malfoy's fault! He was the one yelling at her, and wasn't paying attention to how much lacewing's he was putting in the potion.

And of course it was Tempus Revertendi: the turning back spell. It worked muck like Amortentia, when you smelled the potion, a memory would appear in your head. It appeared if you added three extra lacewings, and it exploded on you, that it turned you back into a child.

"Erm, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Cool! Are you my new nanny?" He asked innocently.

"Well no, not-"

"Miss Granger!" Snape interrupted.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed in response.

"Take Mr. Malfoy and yourself to Dumbledore's office so he can sort this mess out." Snape instructed eyeing the six year old wearily.

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded grabbing Draco's hand leading him to Dumbledore's office.

"And 50 points from Gryffindor for turning another student into a toddler!" Snape exclaimed as Hermione walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Draco asked.

"That was Professor Snape, he doesn't like me that much." Hermione explained.

"Well you seem nice to me!" Draco announced with a grin.

Hermione smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be all to hard after all.

* * *

"Hermione lookey what I made!" Draco squealed holding up a large piece of construction paper.

Dumbledore thought it would be best if Draco roomed in the Head Dorms with Harry and Hermione until the potion wore off. Snape had come to the conclusion that it would wear out over a few weeks. Dumbledore made it quite clear that Hermione would be his guardian of sorts until Draco grew back to the proper age of seventeen. Hermione at first had her doubt about watching Draco while he grew up, but those doubts were soon tossed away after she realized he was a very well mannered kid.

Hermione and Draco were relaxing in their Common Room, while Harry was off at Quidditch practice. Hermione was reading one of her favorite books, _The Secret Garden_, while Draco decided to draw on the ground.

Hermione had shown him Crayola crayons and he had been hooked ever sense.

"This is magnificent Draco!" Hermione applauded as she took the paper from his hands.

"I drew you and me when we walk toward the lake, because those times are a lot of fun!" The 9 year old smiled.

Hermione looked at his crayon creation. It was rather good for a nine year old. They were stick figures, except Hermione's wore skirt and had lot's of brown bushy hair. While Draco put pants on his, and gave him some blonde hair.

"I adore this. In fact I'll go hang this in my room!" Hermione announced before marching off to her room.

"Yes!" Draco cheered gleefully, as if Hermione's room was a pretentious art gallery, and he was allowed to hang his masterpiece.

Hermione smiled about how the small blonde loved being appreciated. Draco wasn't exactly an affectionate person, but apparently he was as a child.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" She replied looking into the murky lake waters. It had been a Saturday and the twelve year old blonde wanted to have a picnic.

"Hermione, when I was walking to dinner the other day, people told me some not so nice things about you." Draco admitted shyly.

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked. "Like what?"

"Some of the 5th Year Slytherins called you a, um, they called you a Mudblood." He whispered, not wanting to offend his friend.

Hermione didn't know why but tears began to prickle her eyes. It had been years since anyone had called her that name. In fact Draco Malfoy himself was the last person to call her that. Soon Hermione was crying.

Dread soon filled Draco's stomach. He hadn't meant to upset Hermione. He wanted her to know the truth, but maybe it wasn't the best time to tell her. She had been awfully stressed lately because she had a big project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Harry once told him a stressed Hermione is an emotional Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I just wanted to tell you the truth. Can you please forgive me?" Draco asked.

Hermione glanced over at the small blonde. His eyes were beginning to water as an effect to hurting his best friend.

"Oh Draco, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at those nasty 5th Year Slytherins! Of course I forgive you." Hermione replied giving a watery smile.

Draco lurched forward wrapping his arms around her. He burried his head in her neck not wanting to come out, and face anymore mean people.

He couldn't comprehend why people were so mean to Hermione. They were just plain cruel, and he wished they would stop hurting her feelings.

Hermione began to rub Draco's back soothingly, because it always seemed to calm him down.

"Hermione." Draco said while resting his head on Hermione shoulder, while simultaneously wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"Yeah." Hermione replied.

"You're my best friend. In fact your my only friend." He stated.

Hermione's heart shattered.

* * *

December 12th happened to be Hermione's birthday. So fourteen year old Draco Malfoy took the liberty upon himself, as Hermione's best friend, to make it the best day for her.

It happened to be a Sunday, which made Draco extremely pleased. Especially sense Hermione was more stressed on school days than she was on the weekend. Draco tried to make some toast for Hermione, Harry, and himself in the Head Kitchen.

"Mornin' Draco" Hermione yawned stepping into kitchen, making Draco's face flush.

Hermione had dressed in comfortable attire, her sweat pants, and an extremely large sweater. She had tossed her long thick hair into a bun instead oof dealing with it. Draco thought she looked rather cute. Yes so draco had a small crush on Hermione, but he wasn't going to let his emotions destroy his blissful friendship with Hermione.

"Happy Birthday 'Mione!" Draco announced while crossing over to give her a big hug.

Even though Hermione was older than Draco, at the new age of eighteen, he, somehow, was the same height as she, which was completely unfair, at least Hermione thought.

"Aw, thank you!" Hermione smiled while hugging him back.

"I'm making breakfast for all of us, so it may be a bit burnt." Draco explained sheepishly.

"That's all right! Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"Nope! Not from you at least. It's your birthday and I forbid you from doing any work. Now if Harry got his lazy arse up and decided to help, I would accept that." Draco admitted while directing Hermione to a chair.

Hermione snickered at Draco's comment, making him feel extremely happy. SHe found him funny! Well his comments at least.

Draco set the large quantity of toast on the table for breakfast. Both took some pieces while discussing the events for that day. They were going to Hogsmeade for lunch, and a bit of shopping.

"Morning Draco, Happy birthday Hermione!" Harry annpunced as he flounced into the kitchen. Giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, only making Draco mad.

"Thanks Harry, have fun last night with Ginny?" Hermione asked, referring to their date.

"It was great! Thanks for setting that up again!" Harry grinned while shoving some toast in his mouth, then gagged.

"Ugh it's burnt." Harry gagged while walking out.

"Well if someone decided to get up offf his fat arse once in a while..." Draco mumbled, making Hermione burst out laughing.

Later that evening, when just Hermione and Draco were awake, Draco gave Hermione her present.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped as she unwrapped the gift, "You really didn't have too!"

"Yeah I did." Draco grinned shyly watching eagerly as she unwrapped the mysterious package.

"A box set of Muggle Classics! Draco how'd you know?!" Hermione gasped looking amazed at Draco.

"You borrow them a lot from the Hogwart's Library, so I got you the best box set I could find. So you could always have them on hand." Draco explained playing with his hands nervously. 'Plus, I enjoy it when you read them aloud."

"Thank you so much Draco!" Hermione gushed. "Come one why don't we start reading one of these. Which one first?"

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes!" Draco suggested happily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione teased.

Both teens flopped unto the couch, excited to start reading.

* * *

Draco was now sixteen, and could finally admit his crush on Hermione wasn't just a school boy crush. He did fancy her, a lot.

Draco walked out of his room to find Hermione curled up on the couch with the Classic Muggle literature books he had gotten her as a present covering her like a blanket. He grinned seeing her so peaceful. He began to pick up some of the books and placed them on the table besides the couch, knowig she would be furious if she ruined them. He then decided to cover her in the softest, warmest, coziest blanket he could find. He gently placed it over her, in fear of waking her up.

As much as he loved her, she was a grumpy old lady when she was woken from her nap.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Harry asked.

Oh no, busted.

Draco turned a violent shade of pink, as he nodded quickly in response.

"I do."

Harry nodded.

"Take care of her when you remember." He stated simply.

"Rememeber what?" Draco asked suddenly confused, what was he supposed to remember.

"Remember us." Harry stated simply before leaving the room.

Leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy, and a sleeping Hermione Granger behing.

* * *

"Damn it Granger! Why'd you have to do that!" Draco shouted.

"Do what?" Hermione asked pleadingly back. She wanted the old Draco Malfoy back.

"Why'd you have to be so caring, and kind toward me? Why did you have to actually show me affection, and treat me like a human you cared about? Why did you accept our friendship? How could you let this happen!" Draco yelled.

"Because you deserved it! And you still do! I won't give up our friendship unless you want to. But please don't be rash, I don't want to lose you." Hermione replied timidly.

"I don't want your friendship though."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"I want more than that." Draco exclaimed. Then he looked horrified, completely, utterly, horrified.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't want us to just be friends. I want to be more." Draco replied steadily.

"Draco I'm confused." Hermione stammered.

"When I was younger, I spent time with you and got to know you, without me being biased judgement." Draco started.

Hermione nodded, she understood where he was coming from. She too had seen him in a different light. She saw him as Draco Malfoy, who was severely loyal to his friends, and would do anything to make them happy. He was no longer Draco Malfoy arrogant prat who's goal in life was to make Hermione's a living hell.

"And I actually enjoyed it, bloody hell I loved spending time with you." Draco groaned.

"I did too." Hermione replied honestly.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a bit.

"Why don't we start over. With out the whole 'You accidentally turned into a child' thing." Hermione suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." Draco agreed nodding.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and I happen to adore Muggle Classics." Hermione smiled reaching her hand out.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Draco, and I happen to love listening to people read me Muggle Classics." Draco smirked reaching out and accepting her handshake.

'He remembers when I read him those, that bastard.' Hermione inwardly swore.

"Really? Well I do love to read aloud." Hermione hinted.

"Well, I have an idea." Draco stated.

"Please share."

"You like to read the Classics aloud, and I enjoy listening to them. What if you became my girlfriend? Just to please the both of us." Draco asked suddenly becoming a tad bit shy. That was bold, even for him.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Hermione grinned.

Draco grinned happily before wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I still find it unfair that you're taller than me." Hermione mumbled into his chest, making him laugh as a result.

"I find it unfair that I'm the own who got dosed in that potion. Next time though, it's your turn." He replied.

"Okay, as long as your the one looking after me." Hermione agreed.

"It's a deal." Draco grinned.

**AN: Heyyyyyy, so this story is kind of all over the place. But whatever. AND YES I KNOW THAT HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY IS SEPTEMBER 19, I just made it December 12, because it's more realistic that they would mess up the potion later in the year. SO yeah.**

**Please review, and IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS AND POSITIVE COMMENTS, I'll do this same story, except Hermione's the one who turns into a kid. So yeah!**


End file.
